In Love With Someone I Shouldn't Be In Love With
by TarrantHightoppAKATheMadHatter
Summary: Bella Swan may look like she's perfectly happy with her fiance Jacob, but in reality she's in hell. Abused by her husband-to-be, in love with his playboy cousin, how can life be any worse? All-human, ExB, Rated T. - On pause for the time being -
1. My name is Bella Swan

**Bella Swan is Jaob Black's fiance, and seems perfectly happy but really is in hell. Abused by her husband-to-be, in love with his playboy cousin, how can life get any worse?**

* * *

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I'm in love with my fiancé's cousin.

I loved Jacob, he was so sweet and funny and he made me feel loved but he was too innocent and childish. When he took me to meet his family, I almost gasped in shock when I saw Edward. He was attractive but a seductive attractive, not a cute attractive like Jacob. His six-pack showed from under his T-Shirt and it made me wonder whether I did love Jacob or whether I loved Edward.

Two years after that, Jacob proposed to me. I didn't want to say yes because I had realised I was in love with Jacob and Edward, and I didn't want to get into that, but on the other hand, I didn't want to say no. So here I am, at the engagement party that my fiancé's Dad planned in a short black dress and exaggerated...everything.

"Stop fussing, Bella." Jacob whispered into my ear and I fidgeted with my fingers. "You look dazzling." I watched as Edward danced with his hot blond date with the others couples and I felt a deep feeling that could be jealousy. Did he have to taunt me? He shot a quick glance at me and smirked, of course he knew. He knew since he kissed me.

It was on one of my visits to his house. I was wearing blue skinny jeans and a red chequered top. He had grabbed me and dragged me to the store cupboard in his house.  
"What are you doing?" I had asked.  
"You look sexy. I need to have while I can." And with that, he had pushed me against the wall and gave me hot, passionate kiss, his hands running down the sides of my thighs. Of course, I responded immediately and started to pull at his shirt, until he started kissing my neck and murmured. "I knew you wanted me."  
"I love you." I blurted out like an idiot. Then I stopped and ran out the cupboard and didn't stop until I had reached the car and tears were streaming down my face.

I shudder, just remembering it. Now, Edward was laughing freely with the girl he probably paid to be his date tonight. I felt a tiny bit satisfied that he had to go as low as pay for a girl and I was here with a secure future with my husband-to-be.  
"Isabella, let's dance." I cringe at my name. I hated being called Isabella.  
"No, Jake." I say. "Later."  
"Now." Jacob's expression turned cold.  
"Jake..." I started but he cut me off, coldly and dug his nails into my skin.  
"Listen to me." His tone was threatening. "My Dad's gone through a lot of hard work for this. The least you can do is be grateful for it."  
"I am grateful-"  
"Then shut up, smile and dance." He dragged me to the middle of floor where he faked a dazzled smile while I ducked my head so I could hide my face because the tears were already coming down. "Oh, stop being such a baby. Stop crying." Did I mention how Jacob could be so sweet and caring one moment and cruel the next? It's his thing. He can be abusive, the worst he did was when I tried to leave and he almost set me on fire for it. I still have the scars.

So here I am. Stuck in a cold bleak life with an abusive husband, in love with his playboy cousin, and scarred for life. Think it could be much worse? It can't.

"Jake, can I have a dance with Bella?" I look up and see Edward with his date. "You can dance with Tanya." So he bothered to learn her name this time.  
"Of course, Edward." Jacob smiled to him then whispered in my ear. "If I see any trace of you telling him anything, I'll kill you. And don't think I won't, got it?" I nodded frantically. "Good." Edward took my hand and gave Tanya's to Jacob.  
"Hey, baby." Edward whispered in my ear. "You look very, very sexy in that short black number." His hot breath sent shivers down my body and I felt a tugging sensation in my pelvis. I knew what he was doing.  
"Stop it." I hissed.  
"No, baby." He whispered in my ear. "I'm complimenting you. Is that so wrong?"  
"It is when you're flirting with your cousin's fiancé."  
"Baby." He pulls me closer suggestively. "You don't have to be Jake's, if you don't want to." With a shock, I realised that was true. I didn't have to be Jacob's. I could be his, if I wanted or someone else's.  
"Who could I belong with then?" I ask.  
"Me." Edward answered curtly.  
"Edward..." I trailed off. I could...No. I can't believe I even thought about it. Jacob would've killed both of us.  
"He can't do anything to us, Bella." Edward's tone was serious now, I had to look up to check whether I was right or not. "Didn't you feel anything when we kissed?" He asked. "Do you feel anything right now?" I had a sudden urge to kiss him hungrily there and then but everyone was watching. Suddenly he takes me by the hand and pulls me out the dance hall into the cool, deserted corridor. I could hear the music faintly.  
"I want you." Edward said. "I love you. I _need _you. You have no idea how hard it's been watching Jake put his hands on you." He cowered against the wall as if he was trying to hide from the truth. "When you were dancing with your dress exaggerating you body, all I could imagine was slipping it off you, along with the engagement and kissing you everywhere I could." His words were like a river, flowing fast.

"Bella?" I heard Alice, Edward's sister called out. "Is that you?" She came to where I was standing and saw Edward against the wall. "Edward? What happened?" Before I could say anything, Edward spoke up.  
"I was feeling sick so Bella took me out here." He smiled.  
"You're going to be the nurse of the family, Bella, I bet." Alice linked arms with me. "You'll be following Carlisle around the hospital, I'll tell you now." She laughs. Carlisle was their dad, and one of the best doctors I know. "Come on, Jake's looking for you." She dragged me out of the corridor but stopped before going into the hall. "What did he say to you?" She asks me.  
"He said that he loved me, he wanted me and he needed me." I answer, looking at the floor. Alice was the only one I ever told about Edward, she was only one who I really trusted.  
"Oh, Bella." She pulled me into a hug. "Let's go." When we entered the hall, Jake's friends; Embry, Quil and Seth came up to her.

"Jake's gone mad looking for you, Bells." Seth told me. "He's in the mood to kill."  
"Better stop him before he does, then." I told them.  
"Jake! Jake, she's here!" Quil threw his hand over his head. Jake soon came through the crowd.  
"Bella, where the hell have you been?" He hugged me, then whispered in my ear. "You're gonna regret running off like that." Edward soon came in behind me. "Eddie! Tanya's a great dancer." He commented her. "Huge flirt, though. You did well." They start a conversation, completely ignoring me.  
"Bellsy!" Emmett bounded up to me. "Let me buy you a drink, a drink for the bride-to-be!" He picked me up and dropped me off at the bar. "Let me guess, no achohol, WKD." I laugh and nod, it was impossible not to be enthusiastic around Emmett, he was always so lovely. "So, Baby-Bells. How you feeling? Nervous? Excited? Scared?"  
"You sound like an old woman, you know." I say, taking a swig of my WKD.  
"Rose thinks I sound hot." Emmett says, looking proud of himself. Rosalie is his wife, she looks like a total bitch, but she definately isn't. Trust me.  
"Rose is your wife, she's meant to say that." I point out. "She probably said to get you in bed." I joke. We both giggle, well I giggle, Emmett laugh his ass off.  
"Bells, you going to have to get used to it." Emmett breaths. "Jake's gonna be saying a lot of stuff to get you in bed."  
"It won't work." I say confidently.  
"Put your money where your mouth is." Emmett smirks.  
"Huh?"  
"I bet you 20 bucks that Jake could get you in bed withing six months of your marraige." He offers.  
"Make it 100 and you got a deal." I smirk.  
"Deal."  
"Deal." We shook hands on it. $100, here I come!  
"I'm gonna go find Rose." Emmett got up. "Congratulations, Bella." He went off in a search mode.

"So," Edward appeared behind me. "Jake gets you in bed and you owe Emmett $100."  
"Emmett will owe _me _$100." I take a swig of my drink. "Sex won't be possible between me and Jake anymore."  
"What?" Edward was shocked. "How come?"  
"None of you business." I get up and leave him alone at the bar. I almost told him. I almost told him about how Jacob isn't the one.

* * *

**How did I do for the first chapter? This is the first time I've done an all-human story, so I need help. Please review!**


	2. Phone Calls and Love Letters

**Bella Swan is Jacob Black's fiance, and seems perfectly happy but really is in hell. Abused by her husband-to-be, in love with his playboy cousin, how can life get any worse?**

* * *

**Previously...**

_I almost told him. I almost told him about how Jacob isn't the one._

The morning after I called Sue Clearwater. She's dating my dad and she's organising the wedding.  
_"Hey, B. What's up?_"  
"Hey, Sue, how's dad?"_  
"Still suffering from last night. That was one heck of a party."_  
"Yeah...yeah, it was. Hey, do you wanna come over? I'm all alone in my apartment. Bring Leah and Emily too. I need some girls."_  
__"Sure, babe. Maybe you should call Rosalie, Alice and Esme? And I'm sure Carmen and the girls would like to come aswell."  
_"Sue, I'm not going out. I'm saving my energy for the torture you've lined up for me a.k.a my bachelorette party."_  
__"No, no bride is complete without the stag and hen do. We're doing this. So, what do you plan to do today?"  
_"I dunno. Hang out? Maybe go to the cinema?"  
_"I'm in, Bella. I'll tell Emily and Leah. How does 5 sound_?"  
"Sounds perfect, Sue. See you then."  
_"Bye." _She hangs up and I phone Alice.

"Hey, Alice."_  
"Hey, Bella! How are you?"_ I should've known something was up from the way she sounded so enthusiastic.  
"Well, I'm having a girls' night. Sue, Emily and Leah are coming. What about you?"  
_"Oh, a girls' night. Sounds awesome! What are we doing?"_  
"Well, I was thinking the cinema. You know, the one in town."_  
"See you at five. I'll tell Rose, Esme, Carmen and the the girls." _She hung up quickly and I relaxed I had nothing to do now.

For a while, I just sat staring at the walls until my mobile phone started to go off.

_They said this day wouldn't come,  
We refused to run,  
We've only just begun,  
You'll find us -_

"Hello?"  
_"Hey, baby. How are you today?"_  
"I'm sorry, who is this?"_  
"You know who it is, baby. Me, Edward."_  
"Edward, leave me alone."_  
"Wait, I want you to listen to me. I'm sorry, really. I didn't mean to lay it too thick for you last night. It was stupid of me."  
_"Oh, well." I was lost for words. "That's...very decent of you, Edward. Um, bye."_  
"Wait. I want to make it up to you."_  
"How?"  
_"I want to take you somewhere. Not a date, something to make up for all the times I had been so inappropriate."_  
"Who are you and what have you done with Edward Cullen?" I ask. It was a genuine question as well. Edward would never apologise. Where had all this politeness come from? I could hear Edward smiling.  
_"Well?"_  
"I wish I could but I've got a girls' night planned."  
_"Tomorrow, then?"  
_"Sure." At that moment, Jacob let himself in my apartment. "Bye, I'll see you then." _  
"Bye, Bells."_

"Who was that?" Jacob wrapped his arms around me and gave me a chaste kiss.  
"Edward. He's taking me out." I explain. Jacob froze, his arms locked around me. "Jake?"  
"Edward's taking you out?" He asks.  
"Yeah..." I didn't see where this was going.  
"I'm your fiance." He said.  
"Yes. Yes, you are." I say in a monotone voice.  
"And suddenly Edward wants to take your out."  
"Yeah, something for Mrs Black - to - be." I lie, starting to protect Edward.  
"When?"  
"Tomorrow. I'm having a girls' night tonight." I explain. Jacob released me instantaneously.  
"Oh?" He said, sitting down on the couch. "Who's going?"  
"Me, Sue, Leah, Emily, Rose, Alice, Esme, Carmen, Tanya, Kate and Irina." I go down the list. "Maybe Kim and Claire if they're up to it." I say, looking at my mobile.  
"No. Claire's ill and Kim's got exams." Jacob commented.  
"Aww, I hope Claire's OK. Tell her get well soon from me and tell Kim I said good luck." I said, moving to the kitchen to get my breakfast.  
"Sure will, babe." Jacob called. There was a moment's silence before Jacob shouted again. "Babe, I have to go. I'll see you later." I heard the door slam.

Having breakfast, getting washed and changed, cleaning up the apartment, it all took too quick. After I just flicked through the channels, finally settling on a kids' show. I glanced at my watch. 3:00pm. Two hours until our girls' night out. Soon after the doorbell rang. I jumped up and opened it.  
Funny, no one was there. All there was a bouquet of roses and a letter. I picked them up and closed the door. Putting the roses gently on the kitchen counter, I opened the letter.

_Bella,_

_I love you. I know that's not enough to write but that's all I want to say. That and don't marry Jacob. Please. If you're reading this letter, you're willing to give me a chance. If you are, write back to this address.  
_

There was an address I didn't recognise was written in block capitals.

_If you don't reply then I won't pester you. But you'll always be in my heart, my heart will always belonged to you even if you can't give me yours in return. I love you, Bella. I always will._

_AM_

AM...I didn't know anyone on the spot whose initials were AM. Suddenly a sharp knock on the door told me Alice was here. I stashed the letter in a drawer and opened the door.  
"Hey, Bella! Ready for our girls' night?" Alice cheered. She babbled on about getting me ready but all I could do was think about AM. Who is he? Who could he be? Should I reply to him? Help...

* * *

**Please review! This is one of the very few stories that haven't been clouded by my Writers' Block.**


	3. A Chance

**Bella Swan is Jacob Black's fiance, and seems perfectly happy but really is in hell. Abused by her husband-to-be, in love with his playboy cousin, how can life get any worse?**

* * *

**Previously...**

_...all I could think about was AM. Who is he? Who could it be? Should I reply to him? Help... _

We're watching Abraham Lincoln - Vampire Hunter. Alice keeps saying Abraham was hot when he was younger. _O..k..._  
We leave the cinema and go to a club.  
The girls dance to the music while Carmen and Sue stays with me at the booth. I try my hardest to listen but all I could think of was A.M. Who was he? This isn't fair.  
When I get back to my apartment there was another note and another bouquet of roses. The note consisted of five words -

_Please give me a chance._

_A.M._

I found myself smiling and biting my lip. I couldn't believe this. I was going to give him a chance. I put the new batch of roses with the other one and get the other note. I get a fresh page and start to write.

_A.M._

_Who are you? I want to know. It's been bugging me since I got your letter and it spoiled my night. That's selfish of you. This best not be a joke or Jacob will actually murder you. Even though I don't know you at all, I don't want you hurt on my account. Reply. _

_Bella _

I seal the envelope and post it. There it is. Done and dusted. No going back.

* * *

**Please review! This is one of the very few stories that haven't been clouded by my Writers' Block.  
It's short cos I wanted it to be.**


	4. A Very Vivid Dream

**Bella Swan is Jacob Black's fiance, and seems perfectly happy but really is in hell. Abused by her husband-to-be, in love with his playboy cousin, how can life get any worse?**

* * *

**Previously...**

_I seal the envelope and post it. There it is. Done and dusted. No going back. _

I wake up at 6am to my cell phone going off.

"Hello?"  
_"Bella?" _  
"Edward, it's 6am. What are you doing?" _  
"I'm scared. I couldn't sleep." _Scared? Edward Cullen was _scared_?  
"What's up?" _  
"I had a terrifying nightmare that you were being murdered." _  
"Don't you mean dream?" I joked. _  
"Don't joke about things like that, Swan." _  
"Sorry. It's just a nightmare. Try walking it off." Edward seemed so innocent now. But, of course, he still was lazy._  
"Can't be arsed to get out of bed." _I snickered quietly.  
"But you _can _be arsed to call me in the early hours of the day?" _  
"You're special, Bella." _  
"You think?" _  
"I know." _We're both silent for a while but it was comfortable silence.  
"What are we doing tonight?" I ask, unwilling to break the silence but doing so anyway. _  
"That's a surprise." _I could hear him smiling._  
_"But how do I know whether you going to rape me or not?" I could hear his smile vanish. _  
__"Again, don't joke about things like that, Swan. I can't bear to think of anything ever happening to you. I meant what I said, you know." _I remembered. _"Sorry, that was too heavy. Love you, Swan." _I thought I heard a sigh come from his lips and a double meaning to his words. But I ignored it.  
"Love you too, Cullen." He hung up after that.

Edward knocked on the door and I could feel myself getting nervous. Why? It was just Edward. Edward. I could say his name forever and not get tired of it. He knocked again.  
"Hey, Bella." He gave a breathtaking smile and before I knew it I was kissing him. He responded immediately but slowly, careful to take his time. He dragged me to a stool and sat down on it, never breaking the kiss once. Then he just kiss me languorously. I lost myself in his sweet breath and he gently lifted my small frame up on to his. My legs wrapped around him easily. His intense eyes never strayed from mine, and his carried me lightly to my bedroom. He rocked me back, sitting my softly on the bed. We undressed each other without haste, conscious of savouring the moment. He kissed my cheeks and lashes and then leaned down with me on the soft wool, caressing the contour of my waist and belly. His hands moved reverently upwards.  
"Edward, we shouldn't be doing this." I murmur, half-heartedly.  
"Yes, we should." He traced my breasts slowly with kisses until his lips and warm breath brushed my throat and found my lips again.  
This time the hunger was raw and the passion was urgent. My senses were screaming for Edward's body heat, the delay now an agony, the pleasure close to pain.  
"Edward!" I wrenched free long enough for the sound to escape with such longing that he swept his hand firmly to my hip. "Edward!" He lifted me slightly and pulled himself inside me. Our breath escaped in a rush together.  
His hand pressed into the small of my back; my leg wound around him involuntarily; and I felt the depth of him in my sensual body so intensely that my mind unraveled like yarn,amy breath butterfly light.  
Edward still hadn't broken our kiss ; now his fingers looked for a path between our locked bodies, moving downwards from my bellybutton.

I woke up in a cold sweat, That was the most vivid dream I ever had! It frightened me the way I wanted him. That high feeling I got wherever our bare skin made contact. This is bad. This is very bad...

* * *

**Please review! This is one of the very few stories that haven't been clouded by my Writers' Block.  
It's short cos I wanted it to be.  
I changed it a bit because one of my reviewers made a valid point. So thank you for that.**


	5. Turning Page

**Bella Swan is Jacob Black's fiance, and seems perfectly happy but really is in hell. Abused by her husband-to-be, in love with his playboy cousin, how can life get any worse?**

* * *

**Previously...**

_This is bad. This is very bad..._

_KNOCK! KNOCK! _

My heart stuttered when he knocked._ This is crazy._ I told myself. _This is nothing but a stupid crush. Stop being so ridiculous! _I opened the door and my jaw dropped. Why does he make things so difficult? He was wearing a black tux and was holding a bouquet of roses. His eyes were gleaming and he wore a heart-stopping crooked grin on his face.  
"Milady." He presented the roses and bowed formally. I cracked a smile then.  
"Why, thank you, kind sir." I curtsy before taking the roses. "I could have done without the roses though." I tell him walking to the kitchen. I heard him come up behind me. "It's, like, the third batch I've had in two days." I set the roses down next to the others.  
"Bella!" He scolded as he picked up the three bouquets and tutted. "What's wrong with you?"  
"What?" I asked, completely bewildered. What had I done?  
"Roses don't last long without water. Were you just gonna leave them there to wilt?" He sulked me. He puts on a baby voice and strokes the roses. "It's okay. I won't let the mean lady hurt you." He gave me a basilisk glare I would've believed if I hadn't seen the playfulness in his eyes. I grin.  
"You're weird, Edward." I get a vase for the flowers and put some water in the faucet. I placed it on the counter next to him. "Happy?"  
"Happy happy." He complimented as he put the roses carefully in the vase.  
When he turned back to me, his eyes were disapproving.  
"What now?" I roll my eyes. He silently went into my room and after five minutes came out again with the blue dress Alice got me for my last birthday.  
"I want you to wear this." He held it up for me to see. "Please?"  
"Why?" I ask, taking it.  
"Please?"  
"Okay." After another ten minutes we set off in Edward's silver Volvo. I've been so jealous of this when I first saw this.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I hated surprises. He knew that.  
"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." He grinned that goddamned crooked smile and my breath caught.

_I've waited a hundred years.  
But I'd wait a million more for you.  
Nothing prepared me for what the privilege of being yours would do._  
_  
If I had only felt the warmth within your touch,  
If I had only seen how you smile when you blush,  
Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough,  
I would have known what I was living for all along.  
What I've been living for._

_Your love is my turning page,  
Where only the sweetest words remain.  
Every kiss is a cursive line,  
Every touch is a redefining phrase._

_I surrender who I've been for who you are,  
For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart.  
If I had only felt how it feels to be yours,  
Well, I would have known what I've been living for all along.  
What I've been living for._

_Though we're tethered to the story we must tell,  
When I saw you, well, I knew we'd tell it well.  
With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas.  
Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees._

"So..." I said. "This song...?" I trailed off.  
"I love it." Edward explained. "Symbolises everything I believe in."  
"Which is?" I asked, intrigued.  
"True love." Those two words made my heart skip a beat as he threw a quick glance at me.  
"You know that sounds like something from a Disney movie." I laughed as a weak attempt to joke.  
"We're here." He said, getting out of the car. He took my hand and led me into a beautiful meadow. Oh wow. I walked ahead of him and his hand slid out of mine. I turned to him and he was looking at me.  
"Do you like it?" He asked, uncertainly. I grinned and nodded.  
"Of course. It's so magnificent. How did you find it?" My eyes started to fog and tears started falling. He stepped forward and brushed his hand across my cheek.

He was so close. I remember my dream...so vivid. I stared at his lips, so soft and red and kissable. His breath blew in my face. I found myself tilting my head and closing my eyes, moving towards him. Our lips are almost touching...just an inch more...

Then fireworks exploded.

His arms circled around my waist and pulled my body towards him. I ran my hands over his body, through his hair, I wrapped my legs around his waist and his kept me up. He lay us in the grass. Then pulled away.

"Bella..." He opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish. He clambered off me. I started sobbing with despair.  
"I'm...so s-so sorry, Edward..." I blubber. What am I doing? Jacob, Edward, _AM_...Am I deliberately trying to mess with mens' heads? I don't want this. Any of this. I hate it. Edward tried to pull me into a hug but I pushed him away. "No, please. Go away." I got up and went to the car. Why do I ruin things so often?

The ride back was silent except for my crying. His hands clenched and unclenched around the steering wheel.  
I am such an idiot. When I got back to the apartment a new batch roses and a letter was at my door.  
"Don't forgot to put that in water." Edward stared at the ground. "See you." He ran down the stairs before I could say anything. I slammed my door behind me and chucked the flowers aside angrily. I rip open the letter.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry for ruining your night. You're right, of course, it was very selfish of me and I hope you can forgive me. And I assure you, this is NOT a joke and Jacob can't hurt me. I can kick his ass anyday. As to who I am, well, where's the fun in telling you right away? It's h__ardly romantic, is it? Rest assured, I'm NOT crazy and you DO know me. We're quite good friends, all differences aside. But, if you want, in your next letter, you can ask me ONE question. Just one, mind. No tricks. What did I spoil anyway? What did you do that night? What did you do today?_

AM xx

That made me smile.

_P.S. Please look after my flowers. They never did anything to harm you. _

I ran to my flowers and placed them into the vase with the other flowers. I grinned at the roses, then caught myself.

Why is my life is _fucking_ difficult?

* * *

**Please review! This is one of the very few stories that haven't been clouded by my Writers' Block.**


	6. Hoping

**Bella Swan is Jacob Black's fiance, and seems perfectly happy but really is in hell. Abused by her husband-to-be, in love with his playboy cousin, how can life get any worse?**

* * *

**Previously...**

_Why is my life is_ fucking _difficult?_

I thought about what to write for a while. One question...and I have to answer his questions as well, seeing as he answered mine.

_AM,  
__  
__I DO forgive you and I'm glad it's not a joke. And Jake is a big guy. He could take the Hulk, I reckon. And the fun in telling me straight away who you are is so that I'm not in even more trouble and if you're my friend; are you sure you're not crazy? Because that's very brave. The night you spoiled, I went out with my girlfriends to the cinema, we watched Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter. The day you sent me the letter I went out again with another friend. My question to you is, What kind of music do you like?_

Bella

_P.S. The roses are doing fine._

After I posted that, I went back into my apartment. Jacob was already there.  
"Hey, Jake." I smiled at him and he glared back. My smile instantly vanished.  
"I came around yesterday but you weren't around..." He trailed off.  
"Yeah. I was with Edward. I told you that." I said, not quite sure what he was getting at.

He slapped me. I just stood there, my face frozen in shock.  
"Jake..." I started to say but he cut me off.  
"Shut up and let me talk." He snapped. I put his hand out. "Give me the engagement ring."  
"W-Wha-" Again, he cut me off.  
"_What did I say?! _RING!" I dragged my ring off and he snatched it off me. "OK, I'm not sorry, and goodbye. I'm leaving you. I know you don't care so goodbye." He spun and stormed off through my apartment door. I just stared after him, open-mouthed. I did one thing I thought of.  
Ran after him. But as I ran through my door, the familiar scent hits me. Roses. Seriously?! Again.

I took the roses and the usual letter inside, and, while placing the roses in the vase, ripped open the letter.

_Bella,_

_Telling you how I am isn't fun at all! In what parallel universe is that fun?!And you're right, I am quite a brave little fucker for being your friend. Joke, trust me. Abraham Lincoln is quite good, I prefer The Bourne Legacy myself. I really love listening to classic music. My question is, what kind of music do YOU like?_

_AM_

I smile at his comments and I sit down on one of the kitchen stools to write a letter.

_AM,_

_You will not believe the day I have had. One, I kiss my fiance's cousin, then said fiance just walks out on my without so much an explanation. I have no idea what's going on. I'm just in complete shock. I want to know who you are. Soon._

_Bella_

_P.S. I have variety of music that I like. I hate pop though - Carly Rae Jespen and all that. I like the Civil Wars and Florence and the Machine. _

My kind of guy.

* * *

**Please review! This is one of the very few stories that haven't been clouded by my Writers' Block.**


End file.
